darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Abilities
Ability Types ---- ____________ Basic Ability ---- Your basic ability is an ability that doesn't consume any power, and is first available in the simulator mode. ____________ Special Ability ---- Special Abilities are only accessible to that Hero, but do drain Power. Some will remain active even after switching heroes. ____________ Variant Ability ---- Variant Abilities are abilities that are Genesis Type specific, and 1 of each Hero variant has one. There are 4 variant abilities per Genesis Type. These do have a Power cost, and some remain active even after switching heroes. ____________ Squad Ability ---- Squad abilities can be used by anyone in your Squad Deck, but the cooldown cannot be escaped by switching Heroes, since it applies to all of them. Some Squad Abilities remain active even after switching. ____________ Passive Ability ---- Passive abilities are abilities that are constantly active, and do not drain Power. Some passive abilities project their effects onto nearby allies in the form of auras. ____________ Overdrive ---- Using Overdrive will allow the current Hero to gain access to all the Other passive Abilities of the Heroes in their Squad Deck, as well as increasing their effects. The Overdrive Meter is filled by killing Darkspore. ____________ Ability Sub-Types ---- ____________ AoE ---- AoE stands for Area of effect, which means they will only affect a certain area. ____________ DoT ---- DoT stands for Damage over Time. These are periodic effects, and often occur as Burns, Poisons, Diseases, Curses. ____________ HoT ---- HoT stands for Heal over Time, which means they will gain health over a period of time. ____________ CC ---- CC stands for Crowd Control, which means they'll be able to control a large group of enemies. ____________ Melee ---- Melee attack are close range attacks, and often deal Physical Damage. ____________ Ranged ---- Ranged abilities can be used from a distance, and often deal Energy Damage. ____________ Instant Cast ---- Instant Cast abilities are activated instantly. ____________ Channeled ---- Channeled abilities require the Hero to not move for a period of time. ____________ Heal ---- Healing abilities will restore a portion of Health. ____________ Health/Power Leech ---- This transfers Health and/or Power from the target, and give it to the Hero. ____________ Ability Effects ---- ____________ Buffs ---- * Hasted: Causes the Character to move faster. * Enraged: Attack power and character size increases, causing hands and eyes to have a red-aura. * Shielded: Immune or resistant to damage. * Frenzied: likey increases attack speed, movement speed, and damage. Auras ---- * Fire Thorns: Causes damage to nearby enemies. * Spikey: Deals damage to the attacker. * Shifted Aura: Resists AoE attacks. * Ghostly: Can resist Physical attacks. * Energy Resistance: ____________ De-buffs ---- * Burned: Damages victims for a certain period of time. These often occur with Plasma characters. * Poisoned: Damages victims for a certain period of time. These often occur with Bio characters. * Diseased: Damages victims for a certain period of time, creatures near victims get infected as well. These often occur with Bio characters. * Cursed: Damages victims for a certain period of time, also deals less damage. These often occur with Necro characters. * Dazed: Stunned for a short period, then moves slower for awhile. These often occur with Cyber characters. * Slowed: Victims are slowed down. * Shocked: Victim cannot move for a second. These often occur with Plasma characters. * Stunned: Victims cannot move for a set amount of time. * Sleep: Victims are unable to do anything for a short time. These often occur with Bio characters. * Trapped/Snared: Victims cannot move. * Rooted: Victims cannot move, but can still use abilities. These often occur with Bio characters. * Feared: Victims begin to run around erratically. These often occur with Necro characters. * Taunted: Victims aim their attacks at the taunter. In PvP causes the Hero to instantly use the Basic ability on them, or move closer if out of range. Can be avoided by switching. * Suppressed: Victims cannot use All ranged attacks, plus secondary abilities like charges. They can only use simple melee attacks . Suppresses often occur with Necro characters. * Physical Vulnerability: Makes victims susceptible to physical attacks. * Energy Vulnerability: Makes victims susceptible to energy attacks. * Knock-backs: This knocks-back a character. These often occur with Quantum characters, and somtimes Bio characters. * Pull: This pulls a character to a certain area. These often occur with Quantum characters. ____________ Stats ---- There 2 kinds of Stats, some are more common than others. Certain Stats work Better with some Hero’s, but most can be helpful on any. These can be added/increased by adding certain Parts, or collecting Catalysts. ____________ Primary Stats ---- Primary Stats, which are the most common, and make up the majority of Stats in a specific Parts. These are shown in the first tab, in the left of the screen. These cannot be added and/oor removed, but there levels can be. * Health - Amount of Health your hero has, this is represented by a Green column. * Power - Amount of power your hero has, this is represented by a Blue column. * Strength - Increases Health, makes Sentinel abilities more powerful and slightly increases their cost. * Dexterity - Increases Dodge and Critical rating, makes Ravager abilities more powerful and slightly increases their cost. * Mind - Increases Resist rating and Power level, makes Tempest abilities more powerful and slightly increases their cost. * Critical Rating - Raises the chance that your Hero will Critically strike. * Dodge Rating - Raises the chance that your hero will dodge a physical attack. * Resist Rating - Raises the chance that your hero will resist an energy attack. ____________ Secondary Stats ---- Secondary Stats are fairly uncommon, but have more specific uses. They often occur with Rarified and Purified Loot, however, there are usually only a few of these in each. These are shown in a separate tab the Primary Stats. These can be added and/or removed. * +xx Weapon Min Damage - Increases the minimum damage of a hero's basic attack by a value. * +xx Weapon Max Damage - Increases the maximum damage of a hero's basic attack by a value. * +xx% Weapon Min Damage - Increases the minimum damage of a hero's basic attack by a percentage. * +xx% Weapon Max Damage - Increases the maximum damage of a hero's basic attack by a percentage. * +xx% Critical Damage - Increases the damage of Critical Strikes by a given percentage. * +xx% Periodic Damage - Increases the damage of a Hero's periodic attack, this could be: Curses, Poisons, Diseases, Burns, etc. * +xx% Energy Damage - Increases damage dealt for energy attacks. * +xx% Physical Damage - Increases damage dealt for physical attacks. * +xx% Health Leach - Gains health by a percentage of damage dealt. * +xx% Power Leach - Gains power by a percentage of damage dealt. * +xx% Healing - Increases the benefits of Healing abilities by a given percentage. * +xx% Movement Speed - Increases the Hero's movement speed. * +xx% Projectile Speed - Increases the speed that any projectile travels. * +xx% Attack Speed - Increases the speed of a Hero's basic attack. * +xx% Attack Range - Increases the attack range of your Hero. * +xx% Cooldown Reduction - Reduces the cooldown for abilities (may include Hero switching). * +xx% Overdrive Recharge - Increases the overdrive recharge rate. This includes the recharge when overdrive is active. * +xx% Overdrive Duration - Increases the time that overdrive lasts if not being recharged (starts at 8 seconds). * Switch Invulnerability +x seconds. - Makes the invulnerability after switching heroes last longer. * Take greatly reduced damage for x seconds after using an ability - After using an ability, your hero takes greatly reduced damage for x seconds. * Attack speed increase for x seconds after using an ability - Greatly increases your hero's attack speed after using an ability. * +xx% Capsule Effectiveness - Increases the effectiveness of Health and Power capsules. * +xx% Chance to Find Catalysts - Increases the chance to find catalysts when killing Darkspore, or destroying Destructible Objects. * +xx% DNA Dropped - Increases the amount of DNA dropped by Darkspore. * +xx% Chance to Find Items - Increases the chance to find items when killing Darkspore. * +xx% XP Gained - Increases the XP gained when killing Darkspore, currently only available on the Pre-order bonus item "Rarified Hydrus's Galactic Eviscerator" with +10% XP Gained. * +xx% Area Effect Damage''' - Increases the damage of AOE attacks.' * '+xx%''' Area Effect Radius''' - Increases the radius of AOE attacks.' * '+xx%''' Area Effect Duration''' - Increases the duration of AOE attacks.' * '+xx%''' Area Effect Resistance''' - Increases/gives resistance to AOE attacks.' * '+xx% Pet Damage''' - Increases the damage of a hero's pets. * +xx% Pet Health - Increases the health of a hero's pets. * +xx% Reduced Duration of Disables - Reduces the duration of disables received. * +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted - Increases the duration of harmful statuses inflicted on others, such as energy and/or physical attack weaknesses. * +xx% Duration of Helpful Statuses Applied - Increases the duration of helpful statuses applied on others and self, whether it is a Buff or Heal over Time. * +xx% Threat Decrease - Decreases how much of a threat Darkspore are to the you. * +xx% Chance to lose Power instead of Health when damaged. * +xx% Chance to Shock the attacker when damaged. * +xx% Damage for Quantum Attacks - Increases the damage of Quantum attacks. * +xx% Damage for Cyber Attacks - Increases the damage of Cyber attacks * +xx% Damage for Bio Attacks - Increases the damage of Bio Attacks. * +xx% Damage for Plasma Attacks - Increases the damage of Plasma Attacks. * +xx% Damage for Necro Attacks - Increases the damage of Necro Attacks. * '-xx% Damage from Cyber Enemies' - Decreases the damage taken from Cyber enemies. * '-xx% Damage from Quantum Enemies' - Decreases the damage taken from Quantum enemies. * '-xx% Damage from Bio Enemies' - Decreases the damage taken from Bio enemies. * '-xx% Damage from Necro Enemies' - Decreases the damage taken from Necro enemies. * '-xx% Damage from Plasma Enemies' - Decreases the damage taken from Plasma enemies. * +xx% Snare Immunity - Gives a hero a percentage immunity to snares. * Immune to being poisoned by Darkspore - Makes your hero immune to being poisoned by Darkspore. * Immune to being cursed by Darkspore - Makes your hero immune to being cursed by Darkspore. * Immune to being slowed by Darkspore - Makes your hero immune to being slowed by Darkspore. * Immune to being knocked back by Darkspore - Makes your hero immune to being knocked back by Darkspore. * Immune to being slept by Darkspore - Makes your hero immune to being slept by Darkspore. * Immune to being rooted by Darkspore - Makes your hero immune to being rooted by Darkspore. ____________ Squad Ability Stats ---- Certain Stats only apply to squad abilities. The reason for this is so that they can be useful on any hero, so long as that the Hero's ability it applies to is in their Squad. Ability modifying stats only apply for the hero that item is currently equipped on. When the team abilities are being used by other squad members they will not see the benefits. * Viper's Thornado: Poisons Twice as Fast - Makes Viper's Thornado poison twice as fast. * Viper's Thornado: No cooldown on first use - Removes the cooldown on the first use of Viper's Thornado, re-applies after switching. * Revenant's Terrifying Curse: Target freezes in place - Makes Revenants Terrifying Curse freeze targets in place * Revenant's Terrifying Curse: Fears Darkspore within 3m - Frightens enemies within 3 meters. * Titan's Dazing Shot: Suppress instead of Daze - Makes Titan's Dazing Shot Suppress instead of Daze * Titan's Dazing Shot: Equal damage to all targets - Makes Titan's Dazing Shot deal equal damage to all targets * Krel's Twinblaze: Shoots 3 projectiles, but doesn't cause Energy Vulnerability - Adds a third projectile to Krel's Twinblaze, but removes the Energy Vulnerability debuff. Conflicts with below stat. You can have one or the other, not both. * Krel's Twinblaze: Energy Vulnerability lasts 4 seconds - Extends Krel's Twinblaze Energy Vulnerability debuff from 2 seconds to 4 seconds. Conflicts with above stat. You can have one or the other, not both. * Andromeda's Repulsion Sphere: Knocked Back Enemies are Slowed for 4 seconds Category:Content Database